PK010: Trouble in Big Town
is the 10th Pikachu short. In the dub, it is the 22nd episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot In the Big City, many things are appreciated, especially art - for anything is built big. However, there is also another, less famous part, but it also has big potential. Two specific fellas, the Pichu Brothers, live in that district, who are now climbing up on some tires. On the top, they start playing on a teeter (yet they are too light for it to move) and make noise, a call for adventure. This call is heard throughout the district and a Smoochum, a Teddiursa, a Wooper and a Magby hear their call and decide to go visit the brothers, Pichu Little and Pichu Big. As everyone gathers, Teddiursa jumps onto the teeter, catapulting Wooper onto a slide. Wooper, at the end, is amused by this slide, so Smoochum, Teddiursa, Magby and Pichu Big decide to slide down. Pichu Little goes on the first spot, ignoring the others, but Pichu Big pulls him away. Pichu Little falls down on the wooden platform and gets angry and starts yelling at his brother. Magby tries to separate the brothers, but falls off the slide, onto the floor. Magby stands up and is very angry, so Teddiursa has Wooper use Water Gun to cool off the anger. However, the Pichu brothers are angry at each other and start emitting electricity, which hurts the other Pokémon. The Pichu brothers faint, causing the little one to slide down, by accident and be launched into the junk and going away on a skateboard, still unconscious. Wooper notices this and goes after Pichu with a rolling skate. Wooper follows Pichu Little, through the street, across the road and into the park. An Azumarill tends to the flowers and notices Pichu and Wooper passing by. Azumarill calls them, but seeing a truck may run them over, uses Water Gun to push Wooper and Pichu away, off the road. Pichu Little wakes up and remembers having a fight with his brother and becomes furious. As a Murkrow passes by, Pichu Big wakes up and sees his little brother is gone and worries for him. As Pichu Little goes with Wooper back to take revenge on his brother, he finds some balloons. Pichu and Wooper sneak behind and Pichu notices the man giving the balloons is distracted. Pichu unties the rope to take the balloons, but the balloons carry Pichu into the air. At the same time, Pichu Big, Smoochum, Magby and Teddiursa try to find Pichu Little. They find a skateboard and the rolling skate Pichu Little and Wooper rode on. Azumarill appears, who points where Pichu Little and Wooper have went off to. The Pokémon run off, though Teddiursa gets distracted by acorns, lying on the ground and starts eating them. Seeing a Murkrow, Teddiursa starts gathering the acorns in haste. Pichu Little flies, as it holds the balloons. Pichu Little finds his brother and the rest on the ground and yells. Pichu Big starts looking and turns around, seeing a Murkrow, for Pichu Little has just passed by. While Wooper takes a walk, Smoochum, Magby and Pichu Big search for Pichu Little. Suddenly, Smoochum sees Pichu Little in the sky, holding balloons. A wind blows, causing Pichu Little to fly off into their direction and start knocking cans of paint, put on construction bars. The Pokémon run off and land onto Houndour, making it angry, who also gets wet by the paint. The Pokémon see Pichu Little has flown off, but also notice Houndour is starting to chase them. The Pokémon run off, near the river and stop at the end. Houndour stops itself too late and knocks itself and the rest into the river and all are being blown by the current. A Feraligatr notices them and saves all the Pokémon. With a whip of a tail, Feraligatr blows away Smoochum, Pichu and Magby on the land, while Houndour blasts off, onto a street, where it gets squished by a sleeping Snorlax. While Wooper is swimming, Pichu Little is barely holding on the balloons. A Murkrow appears, who starts piercing the balloons, causing Pichu to be lowered down. Teddiursa searches and finds a spot for its acorns; inside a Magikarp statue's mouth. Teddiursa hears Pichu Little's cry, who is starting to fall down after Murkrow pierces the last balloon. Teddiursa notices Wooper and takes it, having it use Water Gun to save Pichu Little. Pichu Little is glad, but Wooper runs out of water, causing Pichu Little to land on Wooper and Teddiursa, but they all laugh. Pichu Little, Teddiursa and Wooper return to the slide, where Smoochum, Magby and Pichu Big await. Pichu Big is angry and starts scolding his little brother, who is also furious. The Pichu Brothers start emitting electricity, so Magby runs off and takes Azumarill to the slide. However, it is too late, for Pichu Brothers use Thunder Shock on each other, electrocuting each other and Azumarill. While the brothers faint, Azumarill stands up, with an outraging look on its face. Teddiursa, Smoochum and Magby hide, as they see the brothers woke up and are intimidated by Azumarill. Azumarill starts attacking the brothers, soaking Smoochum, Teddiursa and Magby. Seeing its soaked hair in the mirror, Smoochum becomes angry and uses Icy Wind on the brothers, who run off. A chunk of ice falls on Magby, who uses Flamethrower on the solid ice, which forms a new slide. After a while, Smoochum, Magby and Azumarill become tired from the rage, while Wooper and Teddiursa notice the new slide. Everyone goes on the new slide, including Pichu Little, who ignores the line. Pichu Big argues, but Pichu Little sees it may be a bit too much, considering what happened today. As the other Pokémon have fun, the Pichu brothers hold hands and slide down together. Debuts Pokémon *Feraligatr *Pichu *Smoochum *Teddiursa *Magby *Murkrow Trivia *The narrator reads the title card episode. *The flying balloons give an unexplained "humming" sound. This is an example of anime physics. Mistakes *After Pichu Big regains consciousnesses, the narrator mistakenly refers to Pichu Big as Pichu Little. *In the scene where Pichu Little is sneaking towards the balloons, Wooper says its name but its lips do not move. Gallery The Pichu Brothers climb up on the tires PK010 2.png The Pichu Brothers found a teeter PK010 3.png The other Pokémon join in the fun PK010 4.png Wooper is being catapulted away PK010 5.png Wooper enjoys the slide PK010 6.png Pichu Little goes in first PK010 7.png The Pichu Brothers start fighting PK010 8.png Magby fell down PK010 9.png The brothers start emitting electricity PK010 10.png Wooper and Pichu Little slide off PK010 11.png Pichu Big starts looking for his brother PK010 12.png Pichu Little flies off, holding the balloons PK010 13.png Azumarill points where Wooper and Pichu Little went to PK010 14.png The Pokémon find Pichu Little PK010 15.png Feraligatr saves the Pokémon PK010 16.png Murkrow goes to pierce the balloons PK010 17.png Pichu Brothers argue once more PK010 18.png Azumarill's rage PK010 19.png Pichu Big warns his brother to respect the line PK010 20.png The Pokémon slide down }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Tokuhiro Matsubara Category:Shorts